


Superman to One's Batman

by Ace_sama



Series: Dean Hates Witches [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Michael, M/M, Multi, cute and fluffy, deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_sama/pseuds/Ace_sama
Summary: Dean gets turned into a kid by a witch and is going to stay that way for a year...unless he gets a little bit of grace to speed things along. Good thing he has connections with some powerful angels. But he's a little shy as a kid and his angel must take on the form of a toddler to be near him. Sam gets a lot of pictures. Part one: Michael/Dean.





	Superman to One's Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’ve been in the Supernatural fandom for YEARS but this is my first time writing a fanfic for it, so be gentle! This is part one of a three part series. Kind of, basically I wrote the same fic three different times and ways. All with Dean being turned into a kid but a different angel he likes. ;) Same but very different too! They each have their own personalities. I’ll publish them one by one. 
> 
> First one is Michael/Dean. And I mean original world Michael not the one from that alternate reality. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and if you do, be sure to leave me a comment! They make me smile and feel fuzzy inside. 
> 
> *Side note: the beginning of all three stories are exactly the same until the first *** sign. If you read one, you can skip the others, but after that, its different. 
> 
> On with the story!

Dean hated witches.

He let out a grunt as he was slammed into the wall a few yards away, sliding down a moment later. He watched Sam lunged at the woman but, with a wave of her hand, Sam was thrown into the air. He flew back a few yards, hitting the wall next to Dean and collapsed, his eyes not opening.

Dean cringed in worry and anger. He struggled to get up and tried to make it as soundless as possible given that the witch had returned to casting her spell. He had no idea what she was attempting to do, but he wasn’t about to let her finish. Glancing around quickly, he spotted his gun a few feet away. He dived for it, grabbed it and tumbled so that he was upright again, the gun aimed at the witch.

He fired.

The bullet hit the witch, causing her to scream in pain and her back to arch. However, instead of dying immediately she turned back and rage filled eyes landed on Dean.

“You will regret that Dean Winchester.” She hissed and raised her arm towards him. Blood dripped from her mouth as she started an incantation.

Dean brought his hands up to shoot her again but he abruptly couldn’t breathe. The pistol fell out of his grip as his hands went to clench his chest that felt like it was on fire. He dully heard the witch continue the spell but he couldn’t find it in him to do anything about it. The pain was spreading through him and his body slammed onto the floor as he curled in himself as if to fight off the spell.

“Dean!” he heard Sam’s voice cut through the air and there was a gunshot.

The room became eerily quiet but the pain didn’t stop. He gripped his head between his hands, dimly aware of how all his clothes seem to be getting baggy. He felt familiar large hands grab at him and Dean gasped and clasped back at them. He glanced up and met horror filled hazel eyes and heard his name being called but darkness grabbed a hold on him.

*** 

“Lucifer!” Sam bellowed, frantic as he realized that Dean had lost consciousness. But that wasn’t the only thing that caused him to panic.

“Whoa, Sam, what up with the volume?” Sam heard the familiar voice ask behind him and he turned his head.

“Get us back to the bunker! Now!” Sam demanded.

Lucifer frowned in confusion but seeing how his mate was acting, he snapped his fingers and they were promptly in the bunker’s main room. He watched as Sam struggled to get up.

“Sam—?” Lucifer’s question was interrupted by the sight of Sam turning around and holding a bundle.

But not just any bundle. A bundle of clothes that was drastically covering what appeared to be a toddler that looked extremely familiar.

Sam glared as Lucifer started laughing, more like bellowing, going as far as to bend over clutching his stomach. After the whole almost apocalypse and Chuck having revealed himself as God, he had given Lucifer a better, more permanent, body. It was shorter in height than Sam and had blonde short hair and emerald eyes that occasionally flashed red when he was mad. The body was a show of good faith since Chuck’s ‘favorite’ son no longer wanted to end the world if it meant that Sam would die. Instead of being his vessel, Sam had become his mate. 

That didn’t stop Lucifer from being an asshole.

“This isn’t funny!” Sam growled, making his way over to him. “Can you fix him?”

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t!” Lucifer replied breathy, struggling to talk through his laughter. When he saw Sam’s glare intensify, Lucifer was able to bring his laughing to snickers. He raised his hand in a placating motion. “He’s fine Sam. Completely unharmed, maybe a little younger…”

Lucifer broke off to start sniggering again and Sam turned away in disgust. He was certainly going to make Lucifer pay for this later. He glanced down at the unconscious toddler that was his older brother. The sight made him calm down and he took a deep breath through his nose before letting it out slowly. He knows he has to be the composed one out of the two. He was starting to regret calling for Lucifer first. He should have known that his mate was going to get a kick out of this. Sam decided to go back to something Lucifer said.

“What do you mean if you could? You can’t change him back?” Sam demanded.

Lucifer let out a happy sigh and straightened up, his hands raised in a helpless shrug but had a smug smirk on his face. “Nope.”

Sam scowled, not believing him. “This was done by a witch. What? You’re saying that an archangel can’t undo something a witch did?”

Lucifer gave a mock pout and placed a hand to his chest in offense. “I’m hurt that you would think such a thing!”

“Then why—?” Sam started but Lucifer interrupted.

“Technically, I could do it, but it would be hard. The spell is woven into the Dean-o’s soul. If I try to do something, it would be…uncomfortable to say the least.”

This time Sam believed him. Lucifer’s tone and expression were both deadly serious. Sam sighed in defeat and his grip on Dean unconsciously tightened.

“So what do we do?” he asked.

Lucifer gained some of his humor back and smiled. “Well, I can’t do anything, but luckily, the spell is only temporary anyway. Worse case would be to wait.”

Sam glanced at his mate from the side. “How long would that take?”

“Without any interference? About a year.” Lucifer raised his hand when Sam began to protest. “Calm down, Samsquash. I might not be able to do anything, but there’s one that can.”

Sam blinked, mentally berating himself for not having thought of it before. Really, when it came to Dean, Sam should have gone to this person first.

“Michael?” Sam offered and his guess was confirmed when Lucifer’s grin widen.

“Michael.”

As if the name was heard, Dean began to shift in Sam’s arm, and he saw that Dean’s eyes were starting to open. Sam instantly stiffened because he knew that Dean was going to be pissed at being a toddler.

Hazel eyes blurrily blinked opened and glanced up. The two brother’s eyes met.

However, the last thing Sam expected was the piercing scream that came out of Dean’s mouth. The sheer volume almost caused Sam to drop him, but he was able to keep hold. That didn’t make things easy since Dean was struggling with all his might at trying to get away. 

“Dean! Calm down! You’re safe—!” Sam was cut off by a particularly strong kick that caused him to loosen his grip enough that Dean fell through his arms.

As soon as he hit the floor, Dean was up again and running through a hall.

“Dean!”

Sam ran after him, ignoring the hoot Lucifer sent after him. He followed after Dean but he was fast for a little guy. He certainly used size against him.

“Sammy!” Dean was heard yelling in panic through the corridors, which was the only reason Sam was able to keep finding him. “Sammy!”

“Alright that’s enough.” Lucifer declared, appearing in front of Dean a few yards ahead, causing the toddler to rush to a stop, and almost tripping over himself in the process. “Going to blow my eardrums out with your shrill yelling.”

Sam came up from behind a currently frozen Dean and frowned at how he stood. He couldn’t see his brother’s face, but Sam noticed when the small body started to tremble.

“Luc?” he acquired, taking a step forward noting that Dean didn’t move an inch except for his shaking. Sam didn’t know what was wrong with him, but it was making him worried, adding to the top of everything else.

“Well, what do you know? I think Dean-o here can see me.” Lucifer remarked thoughtfully but had a smirk on his lips as he stared down at the toddler.

“See?” Sam started but then Dean moved. He dove to the side where a door was and opened it. He threw himself inside and the door was slammed shut.

“Dean!” Sam hurried over to the door and tried to open it only to find it locked. “Dean. It’s me. Sammy.”

“Nah uh!” A small voice argued on the other side of the door. “Sammy ‘s baby!”

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt at calming himself. He had no idea how to get Dean out. It didn’t help that Lucifer was laughing again behind him.

“Will you stop laughing!?” Sam hissed as he glanced back from where Lucifer was bent over, hand against the wall as if it was the only way he could keep himself upright. “I wouldn’t think it’s funny that Dean is hiding because he’s scared!”

“Oh it’s hilarious!” Lucifer countered through snickers. He straightened up and waved his hand dismissively. “Stand back, I’ll get the door open for you.”

Sam didn’t want Dean to see Lucifer again, given his reaction that Sam had suspicions about but he didn’t have anything on hand to open the door for him and didn’t want to leave Dean by himself. Thinking it over for a moment, Sam gave his consent with a nod and stepped back. Lucifer sent him a wink and touched the doorknob, there was a clicking sound that told Sam it was unlocked.

“There, simple.” Lucifer stepped back and motioned for Sam to go first.

Sam took his spot and began to open the door. There was a familiar click and Sam froze at the sound.

“Dean…” Sam began, slowly opening the door but a loud bang erupted from the room that caused Sam to jerk back.

“I vant Sammy!” the little voice demanded from behind the door.

“Whoa!” Lucifer gushed gleefully, staring at the new bullet hole on the door. “Dean-o gone terminator on you!”

Sam sent him a glare. He crouched in front of the door but kept it peeked open. He didn’t know if it was better or worse that Dean couldn’t remember who he was, instead having the memories of his toddler self. There were pros and cons for both, but Sam had to make do with what he had.

“Dean.” Sam began again calmly, coming up with a hopefully believable lie. “Sammy’s with your dad at the moment. He had you dropped off so that you would be taken care of while he was away.”

There was a pause behind the door but Sam didn’t move, waiting patiently for a response.

“But.” Dean’s voice replied hesitantly. “Dad not know what Sammy likes. He forget. I watch Sammy.”

Sam felt a twinge in his heart at the tone of his brother’s voice. “No, your dad wants you to only look after yourself. Sammy’s completely safe, won’t you come out?”

There was silence behind the door and Sam sighed before standing up. He turned back to see Lucifer with his arms crossed over his chest with a raised eyebrow.

“That codependency sure started at an early age.” Lucifer stated and grinned at Sam’s scowl. With a dramatic sigh, he dropped his arms. “We don’t have time for this.”

With that, Lucifer brushed pass Sam and went inside. Sam quickly went to stop him, given the last reaction Dean had and stepped inside right as Dean was going to shoot the gun again. Lucifer waved his hand and the gun disappeared, much to Dean’s shock. He stood there frozen for a moment before diving under the queen size bed in the room.

“Oh come on!” Lucifer groaned. “You really think that’s going to stop me?”

Lucifer raised his hand again but Sam grabbed it.

“He’s a kid!” Sam growled. “You’re making things harder by scaring him more!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes but didn’t make a move to break away. “Whatever, I’m done with this. Michael! Get your ass down here!”

The last part was yelled and Sam cringed at the volume. There was a moment where nothing happened.

“What is it?”

Sam turned around and saw a slim but fit man with short black hair and maroon eyes watching them from the door way.

Lucifer snorted and gestured towards the bed. “Your mate is hiding under there like a wimp and won’t come out.”

Michael frowned in confusion and Sam sighed.

“He’s not a wimp, he’s a kid.”

Michael opened his mouth to speak but another voice was first.

“Bright…”

Three sets of eyes focused on the toddler that was peeking over the end of the bed at them.

Not them. Michael.

“Dean.” Michael stated a hint of surprise lanced in his tone. He took a step forward and Sam was surprised when Dean didn’t automatically dunk back down to hide. Instead, his hazel eyes regarded the archangel with curiosity and wonder. Not taking his eyes off Dean, Michael asked, “What happened?”

Sam quickly told him everything. From the witch hunt to how she casted a spell on Dean, to calling Lucifer. Sam made sure to go into detail about how Lucifer has basically been useless since coming back to the bunker, which got a protest from the fallen archangel. Dean didn’t seem to be paying any of Sam’s words attention. As Sam spoke, he climbed all the way out from under the bed and slowly made his way over to Michael. By the time Sam was done, Dean was looking up at the archangel expectantly.

“You glow.” Dean whispered a little in awe, his hand reaching up and taking hold of the Michael’s jeans.

Sam felt a tinged of jealously at how easily Dean was willing to be near Michael but had screamed and ran from him. He crushed it down, there was no point in feeling jealous, Dean had been scared when he had woken up and Michael was Dean’s mate. That probably had something to do with things.

It did help him get over it by the fact that Michael looked completely uncomfortable at the toddler’s attention. Yes, that helped a lot.

***

“Help me.” Michael pleaded to Sam in the kitchen a day later.

Sam raised his eyebrow, unimpressed with the archangel. Since Michael had shown up and was able to get Dean out from under the bed by his mere presence, Dean has stuck to him since. It was obvious that Michael was uncomfortable and had no idea how to deal with kids but it was hilarious to watch. Bondmate or not.

“He won’t let anyone else near him. What do you expect me to do?” Sam asked as he prepared lunch for him and Dean. The toddler might not like being around Sam yet, but he was pretty sure that if Sam didn’t make them lunch the angels would forget. They tend to do that, but they were getting better at remembering human limits.

Michael sighed in defeat. “I honestly don’t know, that’s the problem.”

Sam smirked. “Not used to dealing with kids?”

“Fledglings yes.” Michael answered instantly. “But even then, Gabriel was always the best one to deal with them. I mostly took care of them when they were what you would consider a teenager. Maybe I could…”

“You are not bringing Gabriel here.” Sam shot down the idea before it was spoken. It was bad enough that Lucifer was going to tease Dean once he was back to normal, there was no way that Sam will give the trickster archangel ammo to tease Dean as well.

Michael frowned but didn’t argue. Sam sighed.

“Look, can you break the spell on him? Lucifer said he could, but it would hurt Dean. He figured you could break it without that.”

Michael nodded solemnly. “I’m waiting for Dean to sleep to do it. It will not hurt him, but it’ll be easier.”

Sam relaxed. The last thing he wanted, other than not getting his brother back to normal, was for the progress to be painful. It looked like it hurt more than enough when it had happened. Speaking of Dean, Sam glanced around Michael to see where Dean was. Michael noticed his look.

“He’s watching T.V with Lucifer.”

That answer made Sam raise an eyebrow. “You trust him with your brother? That one?”

Michael shrugged, one of the few human gestures he had picked up over the years. “He knows that if he harms Dean, he’ll be erased from existence.”

Sam blinked at the matter of fact tone the archangel used and couldn’t help but believe him. He probably should feel something from the fact that Michael threatened his mate, but Sam figured that if Michael got mad at Lucifer and did something, Luc most likely deserved it. Either way, Sam decided it would be best to go back to his lunch prep. “I’m surprised Dean let you out of his sight, he’s been glue to you since you came.”

“He’s distracted well enough by the show. I have a few minutes before he realizes I’m gone.” Michael answered simply.

Sam saw something move at the edge of the kitchen entryway and turned away with a smirk, noting that Michael stiffened at the same moment. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Michael didn’t turn around and Sam decided to give the archangel a little help. With a big smile, he turned his head towards the door.

“Hey Dean! Hungry?”

He saw Dean nod shyly and Sam beckoned with his hand towards him. “Come on in then. I made some sandwiches for us.”

Dean hesitated for a moment, but slowly made his way in and towards the kitchen island where Sam placed a plate in front of a stool for Dean. He made his way around the island when Dean got to it. “Need help sitting down?”

Dean sent him an offended frown. “No! I up myself.”

Sam held back the chuckle that tried to escape and stepped back with raised hands in surrender. “Alright then.”

It took a couple tries but Dean was eventually able to get on the stool. As soon as he was seated, Dean grabbed the sandwich and began to chomp on it hungrily. As Sam ate his own sandwich, he noticed Michael watching his mate with a thoughtful look.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sam offered and Michael glanced at him with a confused squint.

“What do pennies have to do with—?”

“I was asking what you were thinking.” Sam explained with a roll of his eyes. Michael was as bad as Cas was in the early years sometimes.

“I believe I have an idea towards how to deal with Dean better.” Michael remarked mysteriously. “Gabriel would do it with the fledglings.”

Sam waited for him to continue but when he didn’t, Sam shrugged. As long as it didn’t harm Dean, which he doubted as it was Michael.

After lunch, Dean grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled him out of the room. Later that night, Sam had to help Michael get Dean into bed because the angel had no idea what to do. When the four year old was asleep, Michael placed his hand on the toddler’s chest and started to mumble words Sam couldn’t make out. His hand began to glow the white-blue light of grace before fading. Michael withdrew his hand.

“The spell will be over soon. My presence should make it go faster.” Michael declared as he stood up from the bed.

“It’s not instant?” Sam asked, disappointed.

Michael shook his head. “I was able to get the spell unwoven from his soul but it has to take a natural process. However, it’ll will a lot shorter than a year, maybe about a month.”

Sam sighed troubled, but a month was a lot better than a year. He mentally began to think of things he would have to get for Dean to last the month. Clothes was definitely the first. Dean couldn’t spend the month going around in his large t-shirts.

Tomorrow, that’ll have to be done tomorrow.

Sam yawned into his hand and Michael glanced up at him.

“You should rest. I’ll stay with Dean.”

Sam nodded and straightened up from his spot against the wall. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

***

Sam blinked at the sight before him and blinked again. The only reason he knew that what he was seeing was real was because Lucifer was snickering behind him.

“It is not that funny, Lucifer.” Michael stated with his default frown. However, the power behind it was lower because it came out of a toddler’s mouth.

“Why are you…?” Sam couldn’t finish his question but Michael understood it.

“Gabriel would do this to bring the fledglings comfort.” Michael explained. His tone and words too serious for the body of a four-year old.

Sam turned to Lucifer in question and he nodded his confirmation. “It worked too.”

The rest of the day had been interesting enough. Dean had been sleepy when Sam tucked him into the Impala and fell asleep as they drove into town. Sam found the first kids store he could find and parked the car. When Dean had realized where they were at, he raced in front of Sam and headed towards the section he wanted, dragging Michael behind him.

Technically, Sam knew that Michael was willingly enough to go with Dean as, if he didn’t, they wouldn’t move at all but Sam watched the scene in amusement and followed after them. Sam shouldn’t have been surprised by the fact that Dean’s first t-shirt choice was a Batman shirt. But it was amusing when he forced a Superman shirt into Michael’s small hands.

“Dean, I do not need this.” Michael told him but Dean gained a pout.

“Not my ‘soopman?” Dean asked with wide eyes, his bottom lip wobbling.

Michael stared at the toddler for a moment before breaking. With a sigh, he took the shirt and Dean was immediately beaming with no trace of his previous gloominess. Sam snickered at what had happened.

An archangel, _the_ archangel just got beaten by a puppy-dog face.

After Sam got enough for Dean, and a couple things the toddler had picked out for Michael, they went and got lunch at a nearby dinner. That had been a little awkward with Michael’s vocabulary and attitude which wasn’t right at all in a four year old. Their waitress had given Sam a weird look before she left and Sam had wanted to slink down in his seat and hide from view.

“You should try to blend in more when you’re outside.” Sam told Michael as they waited for their plates.

Michael gave him a look. “Blend in? I believe I do that well enough.”

“Yeah, maybe when you’re an adult but you are a four-year old and definitely not blending in. You have to act more like Dean.”

Michael’s brows furrowed downwards in confusion but then shrugged. “I don’t care to blend in to do as you request. However, if it would help, I’ll not talk as much to not draw attention.”

Sam wanted to argue with that, but their plates had shown up and the conversation ended.

***

When they had returned to the bunker, Lucifer wasted no time in teasing his older brother’s new fashion choice. Dean had made him change into the Superman tee as soon as it was purchased while he wore his Batman tee. Michael had squinted his eyes at his brother and, unexpectedly, Lucifer yelped, jumping off the couch in the progress. He glared at Michael, who gained a smug look but didn’t say anything.

Sam was surprised that Lucifer was still around. He normally liked to keep himself busy unless Sam wanted or needed him. He shouldn’t be surprised but he was at first. Sam figured out a few days into the month that the fallen archangel was using every opportunity to tease his brother. Most of the time, that ended with him getting a bruise here or there, but apparently it was worth it because he didn’t stop. What he never did was tease Dean, which Sam supposed was a blessing in disguise. He was positive that Lucifer knew that Dean was an off limits topic for teasing while he was like this. However, it made Lucifer doubled his efforts on teasing his brother.

The month past Sam both slowly and fast. Dean slowly got used to being around Sam and would hang out with him more, much to his delight. It was interesting to see how Dean acted as a toddler, Sam certainly couldn’t remember anything from that time. At least once a day, Dean would ask after ‘Sammy’ and sometimes dad, sometimes twice if the toddler felt particularly fidgety that day. They began to eat every meal together and it was amusing to watch Dean offer Michael food and having the toddler angel decline only to give in shortly after because he got puppy-dog eyes.

Sam was pretty sure he knew where he had gotten it from. Even Lucifer hesitated under Dean’s wide hazel’s eyes a couple times. Those moments were all the better.

Sam was grateful that Michael was able to do all of this. He was in charge of heaven, which was in a big mess after all the chaos the apocalypse had almost happened. There was a lot of corruption that needed to be purged yet Michael was spending all day, every day by Dean’s side. Michael had told him that he needed to be near Dean if his grace was going to speed the spell up, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take a day or two to check on heaven.

“Gabriel and Castiel have it covered.” Michael had told Sam when he had asked about it. “They know I’m needed here and send their greetings.”

Sam had been more than happy to hear that they didn’t know the real reason Michael was needed. Gabriel would never let Dean live it down if he did.

Sam has also gained a truckload of pictures on his phone that he was totally going to keep as black mail material. One of his personal favorites was when he caught Dean sleeping against Michael on the couch. Michael had watched unimpressed as Sam had taken his phone out and took a picture of them. Dean wasn’t usually an openly affectionate person. That changed a lot while he was a toddler.

“Dean will not be happy with you after he turns back.” Michael had stated, but made no move towards Sam.

“I don’t see you doing anything to stop me.” Sam countered with a smug grin and placed his phone back in his pocket.

Michael had shrugged and focused back on Dean.

There was one awkward moment where Castiel dropped by to give a report to Michael. His blue eyes had widened considerably at the sight of a toddler Dean and the equally young looking commander of heaven, but Sam explained everything and Cas proceeded with what he was there to do.

That was made a little harder when Dean became curious towards him. As Cas talked to Michael about what was happening in heaven, Dean came around and slowly made his way to the older looking angel and grabbed a hold of his trench coat. Cas didn’t pause in his report but easily bent down and picked Dean up and kept him in his arms as he talked, not digressing when Dean poked at him, but using his free hand to entertain the toddler.

Sam believed that a part of Dean recognized Cas as the angel that raised him from hell, not that he mentioned that to anyone, especially to Michael. Michael had watched the younger angel and his charge interact easily with a light squint of his eyes, much to Sam’s amusement. As soon as Cas was done, Michael dismissed him and Cas placed Dean on the ground to leave. Dean protested, much to everyone’s surprise. Sam watched as Michael gained a dark look and Cas became uncomfortable with Dean holding onto his trench coat. Sam decided to save the day by walking into the room and distracting Dean long enough for Cas to poof out. He didn’t miss the grateful look Cas sent him as he picked Dean up and then Cas was gone.

Michael’s still sulked for about an hour than he was back to normal.

It was amazing how much Dean taught Michael during that month. Dean as an adult tries to teach him about common courtesies and the like, but it was funnier to watch Dean scold Michael for not doing his shirt buttons correctly or that one time Michael almost used a fork and knife to eat a sandwich.

If there was nothing else to be gained from this experience, it made Sam laugh a lot this past month.

Dean and Michael played all the time. Sam saw that as a good thing because only an angel would have the energy to be able to keep up with Dean all day. Sam didn’t spend half the day with the toddler and he was exhausted by the end of each day. He was glad that he bought Dean a thick jacket because every day there was snow outside, Dean could be found out there, spending the day teaching Michael how to play snow games.

The first day had been great because Sam watched them play and Michael’s expression was confused every time Dean tried to explain what they were doing.

“Come on, Mikey!” Dean exclaimed as he threw himself down on the snow covered ground and began to move his arms and legs up and down enthusiastically. Michael watched him with a frown.

“What are you doing?”

“Makin’ snow ahgel!” was the beaming answer which caused Michael to raise an eyebrow.

“Come again?”

Dean sighed dramatically and sat up. He carefully stood up and pointed proudly at the misshapen snow angel on the ground. “See! Snow ahgel!”

The confused expression remained with Michael but when Dean wanted to make another one, he joined him on the ground.

“Wave your arms and legs. Like this!” Dean explained firmly and did the motions again.

That time, Sam got a video.

The same thing happened when Dean wanted to build a snowman and then later it was a snow ball fight. However, when Dean tossed the snow ball and it hit Michael’s face, Sam covered his mouth to hold back the snicker that had wanted to escape. Lucifer, however, didn’t bother.

The next second a large snow ball hit Lucifer right in the face and as Lucifer protested, Sam saw the mischievous spark in Michael’s eye.

“Dean,” Michael started, turning to his charge with a smirk. “Instead of against each other, how about we focus our fire on Luci?”

“Sam too?” Dean asked in a hopeful tone and glint in his eyes that made Sam swiftly want to get the heck out of there.

Michael turned back and Sam saw the smirk widen. “Sam too.”

That day ended with Sam and Lucifer being soaked in their clothes and Michael and Dean hardly wet at all.

Who knew Michael had such great aim? Not that they didn’t try to get the toddlers back with their own snow balls, but as adults, they were bigger targets while Michael and Dean would dive in small places for cover.

A couple days before four weeks were done, Dean had declared that he loved ‘Mikey’ and was going to marry him.

Sam had spit out his drink and began to cough. Luckily, Lucifer was there and made sure he didn’t choke. As he got his breath back, he saw Dean sheepishly staring at him while Michael stared at Dean with wide eyes.

“Ah, Sam not ‘appy?” Dean asked, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

“No!” Sam replied quickly, wanting to get rid of the sad look on Dean’s face. “Took me by surprise, that’s all.”

He got a wide smile in reply and nod then turned it at Michael, who was staring at him in shock, before dragging him off somewhere. When they were gone, Sam relaxed back onto the couch next to Lucifer.

“Looks like we’re finally going to be in-laws.” Lucifer remarked cheerfully.

“Shut up.” Sam sighed, leaning his weight against Lucifer.  

Sam knew that Dean loved Michael, ever since the two had started their relationship, Dean has been cheerful and more alive. Sam has never seen Dean this happy, but the declaration had taken him by surprise. He worried that Dean was thinking this way as a toddler and nothing else. What will happen when he’s back to normal in a couple days? Will he remember any of this?

Based off Michael’s reaction, Sam really hoped that Dean remembered and meant what he said.

The night before Dean was to change back into an adult, Sam had Dean dress in his regular clothes, much to the toddler’s confusion. Michael watched them before climbing into bed next to Dean who laid back and automatically grabbed one of Michael’s hands in his. Since Michael had taken on his toddler form, Dean had demanded that they slept together. Michael didn’t sleep, but he made the act of it until Dean fell asleep, after which, the archangel would watch over his charge.

“Night Sam.” Dean whispered sleepily as Sam moved towards the door and turned off the light.

Sam sent the four-year old a grin. “Night, Dean.”

He had to admit that he was going to miss Dean like this a little bit, but he was glad that he was finally going to have his older brother back.

Sam left the room and went to head back to the living room when he heard a small voice.

“Mikey?”

Sam paused and, curious, listened.

“Yes Dean?”

“You gonna marry me right?” Dean’s voice questioned unsurely.

There was silence in the room for a couple moments before Michael answered.

“Yes, if that’s what you want.” He confirmed softly that Sam barely heard him.

“What bout you?” Dean asked. “You vant me too?”

“Of course.” Michael replied easily. “I’ll happily marry you. Now go to sleep Dean, you need it.”

“M’kay.” Dean whispered happily and there was nothing after that.

Sam grinned as he made his way back to the living room. He was sure that when Dean was back to normal, there was going to be wedding bells sooner than he thought.

***

Dean felt warm as he woke up from the dreamless sleep he had. He was lying face down on his stomach but felt sore for some reason and groaned as he tried to stretch his muscles out.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean paused and opened his eyes which landed on a normal Michael staring at him from his spot next to him. So that had been the warmth.

“Michael?” Dean questioned, confused by his presence. He usually didn’t visit often, especially during the night while Dean was asleep. “What are you—?”

Abruptly, memories of what had happened the past month flooded into his mind, causing him to let out another groan. As he slumped forward, he felt a pleasantly cool hand touch his forehead and the wave of memories didn’t feel overwhelming anymore. As he went through the past month, he felt Michael shift next to him until he was lying half on top of him, his chest against Dean’s back and not removing his hand from Dean’s head.

Once the memories stopped, Dean felt Michael remove his hand but stayed where he was. Dean sighed, relaxing in the grip of his angel and turned his head towards him.

“Pretty wild month, huh?” Dean offered when the silence became too much.

Dean felt more than heard Michael’s snort and watched as he slid off of him to lay on the bed, facing him.

“You truly need to stop getting attention from witches.” Michael stated.

“Nah, they are the ones that end up with their bodies burned.” Dean replied easily, taking hold of Michael’s hand that rested between them.

Michael raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You spent a month as a toddler and I as well.”

“Better than a year.” Dean countered boldly, remembering things said that he hadn’t understood at the time being about him.

The unimpressed look continued and Dean sighed, shifting until he was on his side, facing the archangel. He knew that Michael sometimes didn’t like him hunting since he was mortal and easily killable, but he also didn’t try to prevent him from doing so, knowing how much it means to him. However, Dean can admit that sometimes he was more reckless than others.

“Thank you.” Dean thanked softly. Immediately he knew that he was forgiven when Michael’s maroon eyes softened. To soften him up some more, Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips against Michael’s for a couple seconds before pulling back.

“Bet you missed that while I was gone.” Dean stated cheekily.

“Maybe a little.” Michael confessed. “But you know it is your soul that I love, not your physical form.”

“Gee, way to hit an ego on appearance.” Dean teased and when Michael opened his mouth to protest, he silenced him with another kiss. “Its fine, I get it.”

Dean closed his eyes and relaxed in the bed. He knew Michael was watching him, a person can’t exactly ignore the feeling of an archangels’ gaze on them, especially that close. However, at the moment, Dean was content to let him do it since he was going through his memories and noting how many times he would have to get back at Lucifer for all his teasing.

And Sam, he couldn’t forget about Sam. Maybe some Nair…

“Dean?”

Dean opened his eyes with a hum and was surprised to spot a hint of hesitation in the archangel’s eyes.

“Did you mean it when you said that you wish to marry?” Michael asked bluntly.                                                                                                                                

Dean blinked and the memory of him asking Michael popped to the front of his mind. He also remembered Michael’s answer.

“Knowing that it’s not a kid’s wish anymore, would you say yes if I did?” Dean countered, suddenly nervous because, yeah they were bondmates, but to be married in their world? Big difference and defiantly another step.

When Michael smiled, Dean felt the tension in him disappear. Michael didn’t smile like that often and it was one of the most beautiful things to Dean.

“Only if you asked me properly.” Michael answered.

Dean chuckled and happiness flooded through him, both his and Michael’s. He kissed Michael again and pulled back an inch away with a grin.

“I’ll get a ring and get down on one knee if you want.” Dean promised. “I want you to be mine here too.”

“Dean.” Michael’s smile turned into a grin, but it was just as soft. “My entire being belongs to you. No paper will make this truer.”

“Yeah, I know and I’m yours.” Dean grinned, sliding his free hand to clasp Michael’s neck. “But at least then I could call you my husband, and I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.” Michael agreed. This time, he was the one to start the short but sweet kiss they shared.

“Come on, got to tell Sammy I’m back to normal. I also got a lot of hell to give your brother for the past month.” Dean stated as he broke away and sat up in the bed.

“If we get married, he’s going to be your brother in-law.” Michael remarked, still lying down and watching his mate.

Dean turned his head to give him a horrified look. “You trying to talk me out of it?”

Michael sat up and brought his forehead to Dean’s, letting his contentment flow through his human’s soul. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! That’s the ending and I hope you all enjoyed it! I’ll publish the next part when I can but comments definitely help. ;) Either way, I’ll see you next time! Next one is Lucifer/Dean.


End file.
